The description relates to identifying partial user-entered data.
Taxi services use fare meters and wait for a rider at a taxi stand or pick-up a rider who has flagged them when the taxi is not carrying a rider. Private transportation providers prearrange to pick-up riders at predefined locations (e.g., pick-up locations) and to transport the riders to predefined locations (e.g., drop-off locations). To identify themselves to the riders, the drivers typically hold signs bearing the riders' last names. Private transportation providers work well when there are no deviations from the prearranged plans.